plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Quasar Wizard
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Crazy |tribe = Mustache Zombie |trait = None |ability = When played next to a Zombie: Conjure a Superpower. |flavor text = You can call him Quazard for short.}} Quasar Wizard, or Quazard, is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play and has 2 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability Conjures a superpower, including signature superpowers, when he is played on a lane adjacent to another zombie. Origins He is based on a wizard, someone who uses or practices magic derived from supernatural, occult, or arcane sources. His name is a combination of "quasar," an active galactic nucleus of very high luminosity, and "wizard," referring to his appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Mustache Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played next to a Zombie: Conjure' a Superpower. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description You can call him Quazard for short. Strategies With Quasar Wizard is not much himself, but his ability is a huge help. You can get game-changing superpowers like Terror-Former 10,000, Slammin' Smackdown, and Carried Away, and it may be able to patch certain weaknesses you have. Even if you get a weaker superpower, it will still be able to make a meaningful impact in the game since you can obtain it early. Therefore, you should always try to play him on lanes where he can activate his ability. An optimal way to use Quasar Wizard is to play a 1 zombie on the first turn, then play Quasar Wizard next to it. Zombies like Planetary Gladiator and Cat Lady are naturally tanky, while Amphibious zombies like are hard to remove for the right opponent. Free zombies like Goat and Swabbie also count, as they can be played right before Quasar Wizard on turn 2. But if you play him a bit later in the game, it is worth noting that gravestones do not activate his ability. You can reactivate his ability as Impfinity by using Mixed-Up Gravedigger, In-Crypted, or Firefighter, while as Electric Boogaloo you can use Secret Agent; the latter also makes Quasar Wizard threatening against your opponent. Since he Conjures a card, he works well with Dr. Spacetime, allowing the superpower to be played for free. However, only Impfinity can do so normally. Against While Quasar Wizard's stats aren't great and thus can be easily destroyed, his ability is the troublesome part. The only way to prevent him from activating his ability is to destroy every zombie on the field; while this is an easy task early-game, it may waste a lot of cards in your hand later on. The hero you should watch out for the most would be Impfinity, as his cards synergize very well with Quasar Wizard. If you see a Graveyard in play and a gravestone in it is next to a zombie, it is possible that the gravestone contains Quasar Wizard. Play or Grave Mistake to shut him down. It is also best to destroy any Dr. Spacetimes on the field, because otherwise, you will have to deal with a free superpower. Either way, Quasar Wizard should not be kept alive for long, as Impfinity has cards that can reactivate his ability. Gallery QuasarWizardStat.jpg|Quasar Wizard's statistics quazarwizardcard.jpg|Quasar Wizard's card QuasarWizardGrayedOutCard.png|Quasar Wizard's grayed out card SpaceMentorCardImage.png|Quasar Wizard's card image QuasarWizard.png|HD Quasar Wizard SpriteAtlasTexture 16093123af0b41c478a17a0192fbdea3 512x1024 fmt34-CAB-547f67b987ff477f7e4996250e568918-16810128225906289797.png|Quasar Wizard's textures Magiks.png|Quasar Wizard activating his ability Moar magiks.png|Quasar Wizard attacking GonezoQuazard.jpeg|Quasar Wizard destroyed BullseyeQuazard.PNG|Quasar Wizard with the Bullseye trait QuasarWizardOvershoot.png|Quasar Wizard with the Overshoot trait QuasarWizardStrikethrough.png|Quasar Wizard with the Strikethrough trait Quazard Frenzy.jpg|Quasar Wizard with the Frenzy trait Deadly Quazard.jpg|Quasar Wizard with the Deadly trait QuasarWizardHealthStrength.jpg|Quasar Wizard with 2 /2 due to Pecanolith's ability FrozenQuazard.jpg|Quasar Wizard frozen QuazardtoDaFace.png|Precision Blast being played on Quasar Wizard IMG 2417.PNG|Gigantic Quasar Wizard due to a glitch QuasarWhale.jpg|Quasar Wizard Fused with Killer Whale QuasaronTreasure.jpg|Quasar Wizard Fused with Buried Treasure Old MissingConjureSuperpowerQ.png|Quasar Wizard Conjuring an unfinished superpower, Ice Moon, before Huge-Gigantacus' release Trivia *He is mentioned in Apple-Saucer's description. *If one looks at the superpower he Conjures, it will say it was "Conjured by Quazard" (one of his former names), instead of "Conjured by Quasar Wizard." This is likely an oversight. *There was a glitch where he had the capability of Conjuring unreleased superpowers, namely, Huge-Gigantacus' superpowers. This has been fixed with Huge Gigantacus' release. *When he is played, the player can hear him say, "Wow." *He and Clique Peas are the only cards that can speak audible English when they are played. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Mustache cards Category:Conjuring cards